Dr. Gears' Proposal
Proposal by Dr. Gears for SCP-001 Transcript of Document Item designation number: #86243AR-001 Warning: Item displays aggressive and dangerous behavior Description of item: 6’5” tall, 97 lbs (average, varies by 5-10 lbs higher or lower), unknown age, grey-brown skin (may be bruising), eye (?) color milky blue, no hair. Emaciated appearance, bone and muscle structure unlike any recorded species. Legs are long and thin, ending in sharp black points. Three fingers on each hand, also ending in black points. Legs and arms are twice as long as torso. No reproductive organs, anal orifice, ears, nose, or pores anywhere on body. Head is spherical, very large in proportion to body, neck appears too thin to support head. Mouth extends halfway around head, no lips. Twenty-one (21) teeth, spaced randomly around mouth; many appear broken, rotten, or chipped. “Eye” is a large, ball-shaped, milky-blue sphere presumably kept in the head or throat. Appears to “roll” into the mouth when mouth is open. Has no pupil or iris. Detail of current containment: Room is lead-lined and kept lit with floodlights. Temperature is kept at 98 degrees, with 100% humidity. Room is sealed with a reinforced steel blast door. Outer area patrolled by guards with high-powered strobes. Anybody entering the containment room should carry a strobe and wear welding goggles. Any person attempting to remove the item or enter without authorization is to be shot on sight. Report: Recovered in Guatemala early this week. First reported as a “demon” seen by several boys on a rural road. Appeared to be sick or injured. Boys reported seeing the creature panting and jerking its legs. Creature then raised its head and exposed its “eye”. Boys ran home, reporting to local law enforcement. Several reports of “horrible roaring” or “shrieks” from locals over several days. Twelve people admitted to local hospital with severe radiation poisoning, and seven reported missing. Recovery team assembled, headed by General Machoi and dispatched from base ADRX-19. Reports to Overseers from recovery team after standard containment failure led to additional containment protocols, developed by Dr. Hermann Keter. Dr. Keter was unfortunately killed in initial testing, after which creature was moved to ADRX-19. Creature appears to be able to create microsingularities, using them both as a form of teleportation and defense. These singularities disappear several seconds after creation, but emit massive amounts of radiation and cause severe damage to the surrounding area. The “eye” appears to control these manifestations, as it has always had the eye exposed when creating a singularity. Omnivorous, it views humans as a food supply. Creature shows signs of extreme fear and sickness in the presence of high heat, humidity, or bright/flashing light. Creature appears unable to teleport through lead, and cannot form singularities when in its “sick” state. When “well”, it is an extremely fast and cunning being, and has killed several recovery agents with both its singularities and claws. Emits occasional shrieking sounds; all attempts to communicate have failed. Addendum: Additional objects reported, Overseers considering conversion of ADRX-19 to a dedicated recovery and containment facility. Reports may need censorship for reasons of security. Explanation In Dr. Gears' Proposal, the focus is not so much on the item itself but of its historical significance. The primitive structure of the page, seemingly predating all other SCP files, implies that this was the first SCP ever discovered, or at least one of the first SCPs the Foundation had to deal with. The ending of the document implies that the SCP Foundation then discovered more SCPs, and will start to contain them. From this, the reader can assume that this document was written before the SCP Foundation was dedicated to containing anomalous items and objects.